


Миру нужен Шерлок Холмс (и Джону тоже)

by secondsecondbest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondsecondbest/pseuds/secondsecondbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С трудом переживая потерю, Джон пишет смс на старый номер Шерлока. Конечно же, он не знает о том, что Шерлок жив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миру нужен Шерлок Холмс (и Джону тоже)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World Needs Sherlock Holmes (And John Needs Him Too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497880) by [HobbitFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels). 



> Попробуем вообразить нереальное: Шерлок с помощью Майкрофта, конечно, каким-то образом получил свой старый номер на новый телефон или сохранил свой старый телефон. Да, это большая натяжка, но ...

Различный шрифт обозначает тексты от:

_Джона_

**Шерлока**

Майкрофта

 

 

 

30 ноября, 21:54

 

_Ты знаешь, я никак не могу себя заставить стереть тебя из телефона. Ну, ты понял, что я имел в виду._

 

_Хотя, куда тебе понять..._

 

_Что ж ты за сволочь такая, Шерлок. Я даже не могу спросить тебя, зачем ты это сделал. И ты должен был знать, одно это сведет меня с ума._

 

 

_Я так понимаю, Майкрофт не может себя заставить выключить твой телефон, равно как и я не могу удалить твой номер, ведь эти смс были доставлены. Похоже, Майкрофт все еще следит за тобой._

 

_Привет, Майкрофт, кстати._

 

 

_Я знаю, тебе сейчас также плохо, а может быть, и еще хуже._

 

 

_Нет, что я говорю. Не может быть, чтобы кому-то на этом свете было еще хуже._

 

_Я тут вот что подумал, а вдруг кто-то другой уже получил этот номер телефона…_

 

_Здравствуйте! Если вы все это читаете, прошу прощения. Просто ответьте мне что-то типа «ошиблись номером» и я перестану._

_Наверное, я бы даже обрадовался, если бы это кто-то читал._  

 

_Ответа не получаю._

 

_Ну, как минимум, я никого не напугал всем этим._

  

 

 

10 декабря, 17:50

 

_Мне тебя не хватает._

 

 

 

25 декабря, 20:47

 

_Хреновое нынче Рождество – тебя нет, и некому упражняться в дедукции на подарках._

 

_Хреновое нынче Рождество – тебя нет._

 

 

1 января, 00:01

 

_И новый год хреновый._

 

_Думал, что смогу жить дальше в нашей квартире без тебя, но не могу. Ты себе представляешь, каково это?_

 

_Нет, вряд ли. Ты иногда даже не замечал, дома я или нет._

 

 

14 января, 18:44

 

_Готовлю слишком много еды. Каждый раз забываю, готовить теперь на одного. Хотя, надо признать, есть что-то хорошее в том, что не нужно тратить силы и время, заставляя кое-кого поесть – ха-ха!_

_Неправда. Ничего хорошего. Мне этого не хватает._

 

_Не знаю, чего бы я ни отдал за возможность снова убеждать тебя приземлить твою пятую точку на стул на пару минут и съесть хоть что-то._

 

 

20 января, 19:07

 

_Заказал позавчера дим-сам. Едва не расплакался, пока ел._

 

_Ладно, расплакался._

 

_Ты ведь не расскажешь никому, правда, Шерлок? Ты бы не стал. Ты постоянно заставлял меня краснеть на моих свиданиях, но ты никогда не рассказывал обо мне на самом деле плохие вещи. Ничего такого._

 

_Господи, да я бы все отдал сейчас просто за то, чтобы ты все что угодно кому угодно обо мне выложил. Ты можешь даже Лестрейду рассказать, как застукал меня за бритьем груди._

 

_Или можешь рассказать Майкрофту о моей татуировке. Хотя… Майкрофт наверняка ее уже видел. И еще одну, ту, что ты не видел никогда._

_Привет, Майкрофт._

 

  

29 января, 18:57

 

_Знаешь, каково это, всегда знать, насколько полон пакет молока в холодильнике?_

 

_Я даже по пальцам в холодильнике теперь скучаю._

 

_Ладно, по пальцам я точно не скучаю._

 

_А вот по скрипке я скучаю._

 

 

2 февраля, 23:13

 

_Черт, как же это тяжело._

 

_Ты знаешь, Шерлок, почему так тяжело? Элла пыталась заставить меня сказать, но я не смог. Я тебе не смог сказать, так уж теперь никому не скажу. Уж точно не гребанному психотерапевту._

 

_Почему ты не поделился со мной? Почему не сказал, как тебе плохо? Я бы не оставил тебя одного. Никогда._

 

_Я верю в тебя. Никогда не переставал верить тебе, даже когда ты направил на меня пистолет, ни на секунду не переставал._

 

_Я был поглощен тобой, я был поглощен другим мной, тем, кем я становился рядом с тобой. Какой командой мы были…_

 

  

3 февраля, 1:29

 

_Мне даже в одних наручниках с тобой оказаться понравилось, представляешь? Еще одно невероятное  приключение с Шерлоком Холмсом, ура!_

_Нет, не просто с Шерлоком Холмсом._

 

_С моим другом, Шерлоком._

 

_Моим лучшим другом, Шерлоком._

 

 

6 февраля, 22:02

 

_Я бы прошел через это вместе с тобой, ты же знаешь. Что бы ни случилось – полиция, Мориарти, да все, что угодно. Правда была на нашей стороне. Я пытался восстановить твое честное имя, но без тебя у меня нет доступа ни к чему. Я никто. Это даже смешно. Все, что у меня осталось  – это мой блог и моя память._

_Сожалеть о прошлом, вот все, что мне осталось._

 

_Мне так жаль, что ты не видел другого выхода. Может быть, этот Мориарти или Брук, или кем бы он ни был, этот фанатик, может быть, он все это задумал и убил тебя? Ты не мог сказать об этом по телефону, но что если бы я был там? Я бы остановил его или убил. В одну секунду бы пристрелил ублюдка, если бы посчитал, что он угрожает твоей жизни._

 

_Отправился бы в тюрьму, но лучше так, чем теперь._

 

_Миру нужен Шерлок Холмс._

 

_И мне нужен._

 

 

9 февраля, 14:33

 

_Не помню, говорил ли уже, но я теперь работаю в другом месте и на полную ставку. Больше не замещаю ушедших в декрет или вроде того._

 

_Иногда это все так нудно, что где-то на задворках сознания я слышу твое фирменное «скучно!»  Не начать бы палить по стенам кабинета, однако._

 

 

15 февраля, 18:15

 

_Я сознательно запустил покупки, и у меня закончились хлеб и молоко. А все затем, чтобы притвориться, что это ты виноват. Я жалок, дальше некуда, вот чего я добился._

 

 

16 февраля, 12:22

 

_Собрался сегодня пройтись по магазинам после работы. Гарри думает, что новая одежда заставит меня встряхнуться. Я ей заявил, что это такая очень женская логика, а она обозвала меня свиньей сексистской._

 

_Если честно, я сам напросился на это. Все, что угодно, только не сочувствие снова и снова._

 

 

_Люди и так вокруг меня на цыпочках ходят с тех пор, как тебя нет. Если вообще меня не избега_ _ют. Лестрейда еще иногда вижу, а вот Майкрофт не показывался. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь, он же твой брат, а не мой._

_Привет_ _,_ _Майкрофт_ _._

 

  

16 февраля, 16:21

 

_Лестрейду наверное икалось. Вот, позвонил мне, позвал встретиться. Думаю, что поход по магазинам можно и отложить. Будет здорово увидеть его, черт побери._

 

 

 

17 февраля, 01:07

 

_Лестрейд неважно выглядит. Андерсон, похоже, вообще свихнулся. Поверил в тебя, после всего, что было и считает, что тебе как-то удалось_

 

_Знаешь что… забудь. Я просто не могу себе позволить такие мысли._

 

 

17 февраля, 1:25

 

_Мерзавец ты, Шерлок. Останься ты жив, я б тебя своими руками бы опять…_

 

_Ладно, не стал бы. Но какого черта? Может и правда? И телефон до сих пор работает именно поэтому? Майкрофт знает, где ты?_

 

_А ТЫ ВСЕ ЭТО ЧИТАЕШЬ, ДА ВЕДЬ, УБЛЮДОК?_

_Пошел ты, Майкрофт._

 

  

17 февраля, 3:03

 

_Извини, Шерлок._

 

_И Майкрофт тоже. Наверное._

 

  

17 февраля 16:23

 

_Если уж начистоту, то я в глубине души все время надеялся, мечтал, молился, чтобы это все было частью какого-то хитроумного плана насчет Мориарти. Все еще жду, чтобы кто-то подал тайный знак или чтобы машина Майкрофта увезла меня туда, где мне что-то расскажут. Что-нибудь._

_Можно просто пустой текст. Точку или %. Все, что угодно._

 

_Ты бы надо мной здорово посмеялся сейчас, Шерлок. Добрых десять минут я пялился в телефон в ожидании чего-то от тебя._

 

 

18 февраля, 13:22

 

_В каком-то смысле я понимаю Андерсена. О смерти легче думать, что это трюк, что это тебя провели. Легче, чем принять ее._

 

_Не могу себе представить, что бы я чувствовал, если бы считал, что сам загнал тебя на ту крышу_.

 

_Нет, неправда._

_Я задумывался об этом. Что если бы в тот наш последний спор…_

 

_Нет, не могу об этом думать, даже сейчас._  

 

 

23 февраля, 23:46

 

_Вот ведь забавно, добрался я таки до магазинов. И знаешь, что я купил? Новое пальто, несколько рубашек и шарф, а он так похож на твой оказался…_

_Ок, я жалок. Купил шарф специально. И твой дорогущий шампунь._

_Если кому-то придет в голову, что я сидел ванне и плакал, намыливая голову, то я этого не говорил. Но и не отрицал._

 

_Зато спалось мне хорошо. Я дышал тобой._ _  
_

 

_Это, наверное, не очень нормально для парня, говорить такое другому парню?_

 

 

25 февраля, 18:39

 

_Наткнулся на Анжело, и где – в Теско, представь себе. Он ничего не сказал, посмотрел на меня и обнял крепко-крепко. Никогда не видел, чтобы ему было нечего сказать._

 

_Наверное, надо навестить миссис Хадсон. Я скучаю по ней. Но вернуться туда – не знаю, смогу ли. Просто увидеть ее  уже будет тяжело. Она начнет плакать, а я, как ты помнишь, совершенно не выношу, когда она плачет. Может быть, на следующей неделе как-нибудь._

 

1 марта, 00:21

 

_Я напился позавчера. До чертиков напился и стал тебе писать какую-то ерунду, но пьян был настолько, что вместо отправки нажал на выключение. Так оно и лучше. Кто знает, чего я там мог написать._

 

_Вытащил зачем-то все наши фото и вырезки из газет о тебе. Хорошо, что не порвал все в клочки._

 

_Проснуться с похмелья и увидеть все это вокруг… Это только хуже._

 

_Все убрал подальше, кроме фотки, что сделали после одного случая для газет. Меня там едва разглядеть можно, а ты…_

 

_Ты знал это? Ты знал, как ты охренительно великолепен вообще?_

_Должен был знать. Ведь кто-то, кто думает, что ничего из себя особенного не представляет, не будет носить одежду, сшитую настолько великолепно  по фигуре._

 

_Не надо было этого говорить, странно звучит._

 

_И я даже не пьян сейчас._

 

_Я очень надеюсь, что твой брат не читает все это. Будет трудно такое потом объяснить._

 

_Привет, Майкрофт._

 

  

4 марта 00:18

 

_Позавчера встретился со старым армейским товарищем, он меня убедил попробовать подцепить какую-нибудь красотку на ночь. И вот я уже обнимался с какой-то брюнеткой в переулке возле паба, но только дошло до дела, как меня от кашля прямо скрутило, так и не вышло ничего. А видит бог, как я хотел. И нуждался. Но это было все не то._

_Иногда я хочу, чтобы ты оказался рядом и прочитал меня._

 

_Иногда я рад, что тебя нет рядом, и ты не можешь меня прочитать._

 

6 марта, 10:42

 

_Работать скучно. Все время поглядываю на часы, каждый день. Это совсем не то, что было на расследовании с тобой, когда, бывало, смотришь, а уже рассвет._

_И даже не обязательно на расследовании, я все равно терял счет времени, пока был с тобой. Наверное, с друзьями так и должно быть._

 

_С лучшим другом._

 

  

8 марта, 19:13

 

_Ходил опять на прием к Элле. Она меня пилила по поводу того, что я забросил блог, так что мне пришлось признаться, что я пишу смс на твой старый номер. Она сразу как-то изменилась в лице, но что там она подумала, кто ее знает. Ты бы вот сразу понял. А она считает, что блог важнее. Что бы она понимала еще._

 

10 марта, 3:23

 

_Сегодня у меня тяжелая ночь, Шерлок. Я чувствую твое отсутствие так сильно как никогда. Если бы я был тобой, а другой я говорил с Майкрофтом об этой ночи, мы бы назвали ее «опасной ночью»._

_Впрочем, ты знаешь, я по наркотикам никогда не специализировался. А знаешь ли ты, каковы были мои «опасные ночи» до встречи с тобой?_

 

_Я сидел в моей маленькой унылой комнате с пистолетом в руке. Подносил дуло к губам, просто, чтобы почувствовать его гладкость._

 

_Ничего особенного, никогда его даже в рот не засовывал._

 

_Это неправда, прости._

 

_Сегодня я не доставал пистолет, так что не беспокойся._

 

_Ты ведь спас мне жизнь, знаешь ли. Встреча с тобой спасла. Надо было послать Майку мою благодарность с шоколадом или фруктами._

 

_Я говорю не про опасности, не про острые ощущения. Просто жить с тобой, знать, что я не один, знать, что мы в каком-то смысле вместе… Заставлять тебя есть и сидеть перед телевизором вдвоем, завтракать и читать газеты… Ощущать едва различимый запах химикатов, когда ты дома работаешь над чем-то… Смотреть, как ты делаешь вид, что можешь вычислить предсказание в печенье или вытаскиваешь арахис из заказанной на дом еды, чтобы потом в одиночку его съесть…_

 

_Можешь ли ты хотя бы представить себе, как мне тебя не хватает?_

 

_Можешь ли ты хотя бы представить себе, как сильно я тебя любил?_

 

 

10 марта, 20:31

 

_Забавно, какие иногда признания можно сделать в середине ночи, правда? Интересно, что в этом времени есть такого, между 3 и 4 часами утра, что работает как сыворотка правды для нас?_

 

_Я не смог сказать этого Элле и тебе не смог сказать. Сказать тогда, когда был в этом смысл. Но теперь-то уж точно нет смысла все отрицать, ведь я давно уже понял._

 

_Я люблю тебя._

 

_Во всех смыслах._

 

_Я влюблен в тебя._

 

_Ты мне нужен здесь._

 

_Если ты жив, если ты где-нибудь есть в этом мире, пожалуйста…_ _Мне нужно, чтобы ты был жив, кажется мне это нужно даже больше, чем воздух._

 

_Я ничего от тебя не потребую, не попрошу ничего, я до тебя не дотронусь и пальцем, если ты не захочешь._

 

_Нет, не так._ _Я точно обниму тебя обеими руками._

 

_Прости, что тебе пришлось умереть, чтобы я смог набраться смелости и сказать тебе. Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты узнал раньше. Конечно, я не настолько самоуверен, чтобы надеяться, что тебе было бы не все равно… А может и настолько. Кто знает?_

_Я люблю тебя, Шерлок._

_Привет, Майкрофт._

 

*****

 

10 Марта, 20:33

 

Даже не думай.

 

**Отвали.**

 

Шерлок, я серьезно. Ни слова от тебя.

 

**Тогда отвези меня домой.**

 

Ты не закончил.

 

**Плевать.**

 

Ты забыл, зачем ты вообще все это делаешь? Ты не закончил, а пока ты не закончишь, Джон будет в опасности.

 

**Я нужен ему.**

 

Ему еще больше нужно, чтобы ты завершил начатое.

 

**Он нужен мне.**

 

Шерлок, никакой информации, полное радиомолчание. Если кто-то заподозрит, что Джон знает о тебе, то мы рискуем не только всей миссией, а его жизнью.

 

**Хорошо.**

 

Обещаю, мы закончим и все это останется в прошлом очень скоро.

 

**Тогда давай уже скорее к делу.**

 

Сегодня тебе передадут информацию по новому контакту. Спокойной ночи, брат мой.

 

  

*****

 

**Я тоже тебя люблю, Джон.**

Шерлок долго смотрел на буквы в окошке для текста, не в силах нажать на кнопку «отправить».

– Скоро, Джон, – прошептал он, – скоро.

Он не знал, сможет ли поверить в это сам.

 

 

 


End file.
